User talk:Reens the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Reens the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ouka-noir (Talk) 21:10, March 15, 2013 Actually I've been on here for quite a while, I just never bother with edits cause I'm onlyon here for the chat. I know a lot of people here.[[User:General Knight |'Truth, Honor, Freedom.']] [[User Talk:General Knight | Such is the way of the warrior.]] 12:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Name idea for Zaria the Badger . I like the name, and Im gonna keep it. But next time, could you please ask before you change/edit my/anyones page? Thanks. Hugefrickinnerd (talk) Hey, if you can.. can you come on here to talk with me? http://iron-co.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Red Head Hedgehog, Iron The Hedgehog (talk) 03:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Reens it looks like you know alot of things about this wiki if you could maybe help me alittle that be awesome of you.Sky12345678910 (talk) 13:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day Reens evryone else forgot about your B-Day, and there sick-os, i might get u a present, idk, wut u wunt? You don't have to give me anything, you emembering is the best thing I could get! Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 14:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Here yew gew Reens :3 I finished it sorry if it sucks, XD this was my first female (past Static) but yeah I treied to put everything u wanted in it so yeah http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/6a/Reens_Request.jpg If u want you can request more than one pic lol --Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 00:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright :D Well as long as the requeste likes their pic I'm Happy XD --Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 01:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I like your Chibi picture Its adorable >u< Red Head Minerzone Iron The Minerzone (talk) 12:49, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'd love a chibi ^^ I made a chibi for you! Hope you like it!Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 22:24, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Reens! Would you mind coming to chat? :3 No, I wouldn't mind Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 23:38, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome :3 It's fine, I haven't gotten a lot of welcomes from many people, but I was still gladly spoken to. :3 I might join the chat today, since I got lots of free time over the weekend. I also gotta help Red with a childhood friend. (Though I might have one ^^; )Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Reens. I was wondering if you wanted to join my Pokemon League. You could be the water type gym Leader. All you'd have to do is get rid of Nidoqueen and Machop and replace them with something else, and BAM! Water Type Gym Leader. Gotta Catch 'Em All! Pokemon! Perfect! Now just tell me their moves and I'll add you to the League! Gotta Catch 'Em All! Pokemon! It's good, you just picked more than four moves for each Pokemon. In the games, only 4 moves per Pokemon. Gotta Catch 'Em All! Pokemon! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! NightFrost Firestorm (talk) 08:13, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Ey! Not to bug you or anything but when is The Dragon Emblem rp starting? I've been itching to help with it like you wouldn't believe. Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 14:15, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ... We can't have them together anymore, I have my reasons... I'm sorry.. We.. can still be friends right?.. Mobius's #1 Red Head Hedgehog! 19:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Your character cameo in EotC How would you like your character to appear in the Edge of the Century comic? You have 3 options. Full Page Mentioned Single Panel If you found the one you want, tell me on my talk page. ~~Skinwalker111~~ Hey Reens, I saw that picture of Reens humanized as a kunoichi nekomata...Did you make that on the site listed in the picture? And What's the name of the game? And if so, is it simple to use...I have two girls I need to get re-designed..They're also Kunoichi...Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable....Right?" -Sawyer(User:Red the hedgehog) 14:15, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I can try to draw her for you! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:56, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here is your request! I hope you like it~ I'm sorry it took a while. School is blech! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 17:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Ah, I'm sorry! I tried to fix it. Is this any better..? LOL OKAY. (talk) 22:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree